pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah
Sarah '''is a main character in The one in Control. She is the owner of The Suburbia Bar and a undercover L.E.A.F agent. She is revealed to be an Eovostodian at the end of the Psycopath route. She serves as a supporting character in all routes exept for the Psycopath route, where she compleatly prevents the player from finishing the route. Profile Appearance Sarah is a short and slim Sunflower whit a red hoodie jacket. Unlike other sunflowers, her head petals are green instead of yellow like others. She usualy has a smug on her face telling the player that she is very confident whit herself. Personality Sarah is known for knowing a lot of things. She is very laid back and when she is fighting the player she keeps talking like the fight isnt happening. She is also known for being helpfull and joky, as well as being dead serious in occasions. Abbilities Since it is revealed that she is an Eovostodian at the end of a Psycopath route, she is capable of everything they have. She is known to be able to sence danger better then most others, and can manipulate how gravity effects certain objects. She is also known to be able to create illousions of herself and others. She is also very quick, being able to outrun most of the things. She can die by the tip of a sword, but the problem is hitting her whit the sword. Sarah is known to be able to play the piano and saxophone. She can also make many diffrent kinds of drinks and style when mixing them in the bar Main Story Normal '''Route She is first seen as the bartender in the Suburbia Bar while the Player is waiting for Carol, she explains how she knows him since he is her adoptive Brother. He joined their family 4 years before the game started. She is not met any more until Carol and The Player is exiting Suburbia to go to the L.E.A.F base where she is seen outside the entrance to L.E.A.F and Carol questions it. If the player had killed anyone before this ecounter, she will question why and "Ask" if the player wants to fight her, since she want "Mild Revenge" on the player. Next time she is seen in the basement whit Crazy Dave. When L.E.A.F is exploring the Basement, she can be seen snooping around whitout permission and when questioned she just brushes it off and leaves the area only to be seen snooping around once again. She strongly absent from the Urban Forest and Village from that point in the game. She can be seen in a tourist crowd walking around the town tho. At the end of the Normal route '''she can be seen waiting for you in the Finale area. She will tell you to be prepared for everything, and if the Player hasn't used any healing items, she will ask if the player needs to eat something before she leaves you. This is the last place she is seen if you have killed at least one person and spared at least one person. Neutral '''Route If you found the secret, she will coment on that when you meet her in the Finale area. Then she will tell you that you need to step into the gate behind her. If you killed at least one person, and spared at least one person, The gate was now not leading into the Time-Space but rather into a dark abyss where you will meet Unknown. She wont follow you in or anything. This is the last time she is seen in the game. True Route If the player has not killed anyone and has found the secret, she wont be seen at all in the Finale area, but when the player enters throught the time-space gate, they will appear in Dr. Zomboss' lab and after they have finished the battle against him she will be one of the persons trying to wake the players up after they fainted from the blast. True Ending She is very absent from talking to the player and the others when they celebrate the perish of the zombies. She instead talks to the player after everyone has left and congrats them on their journey and how hard it must have been. In the credits of the game, she is seen walking in the urban forest whit Carol. Psycopath Route She is seen multiple times in the Route telling the player that if they keep killing like they are right now she will mess them up. She is giving out plenty of warnings and is the one evacuating all plants from the village. At the end of a psycopath route she is the final boss and is the one preventing the player from even compleating the route. She has not been killed by ANYONE and is most likely impossible to beat whitout cheating, and the game sees if you cheat. In Battle See: Sarah/Battle Gallery BattleNormal.png yes its a small gallery deal whit it Notes * She is the weakest character in terms of stats but is unbeatable in battle. Category:The One in control Category:Sarah Category:Final Category:Bosses Category:Sunflowers Category:Female Category:Suburbia Category:Eovostodian